A Few Naruto Drabbles
by majorfangirl
Summary: A few Naruto drabbles I wrote out of boredom. NaruIno, KibaHina, KibaTema, ShikaTema, NejiTen, LeeTen, NaruTen, SasuTen, KibaTen, ShinoTen, ShikaTen, ChoTen, KankuTema, TemaTen


**A/N: This is totally aside from my Ino Drabbles collection. I just decided to write whatever came to mind and have this nice pile of drabbles. I love that word.**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW, I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Ino Uzumaki shouted.

This was normal for the recently married couple. Ino would yell, he would yell back, then they would make up. He couldn't imagine what she wanted now, but he decided just to go see what she wanted.

It turned out to just being the fact that the trash needed taking out and did he expect her to do it after the manicure she had just gotten?

"I don't want to," Naruto said.

Ino glared at her husband. "You're so annoying!"

"You always say that! I get the point!"

At this point, she kissed him lightly and said, "Well, that's what I love about you."

----------

Hinata was going to be open today. She was going to tell Kiba how she felt about him. This wasn't something she would normally do, but with all the rumors circulating that she liked Naruto, she had no choice but to tell him that _he_ was the one who made her heart pound, the one who made her blush, the one she was in love with.

Of course, he wanted to be a supportive friend today.

"Hinata, I was thinking about how you like Naruto and wanted to help you out."

"But…Kiba, I-"

"And I know just what you should do!"

"K-Kiba…I…"

"It's completely fool proof and-"

"K-Kiba! S-sorry…I didn't mean to shout but…I've been trying to say something," said Hinata, blushing.

"What is it?""I…I like _you_…not Naruto."

Kiba sighed in relief. "Well that's good. Because I really like you, too."

----------

(This next one is dedicated to my best friend Erica. She likes this pairing and I wanted to write something for her.)

Temari would willingly tell him everything. Every little detail because he was for her and her alone. No one could have him, not even his precious little friend because Kiba Inuzuka belonged to her.

He knew it, too. From the day he declared her love for her, he knew that was property of Temari. He had known what he was getting into when he told her how he felt and accepted that.

He would accept anything about her because he was hers and he liked it. He deeply enjoyed being hers and couldn't dream of anything better. Some boys wanted to call girls "my girl" but he knew who was in control. Still, he wanted that.

He was all hers.

--------

"Shikamaru, wanna kiss?" asked the blonde.

Shikamaru sighed. "Temari, I told you already. No."

"Oh, come on," she said. He shook his head. She was sure he wouldn't change his mind unless she did something to make him. And she knew just what that something was.

"Would you kiss me if we were under the mistletoe?" she asked, fingering something in her pocket.

"Probably," he said. "But only because we were under it."

"Good," she said and pulled it out of her pocket, dangling it over them. Shikamaru Nara had no choice but to kiss her.

"Now," she said, "are you willing to change your mind about kissing me?"

---------

They said everyone was in love with Sakura. They were wrong. Everyone was in love with Tenten. At first, it was just Neji and Lee.

After spending some time on missions with Naruto, that was when she found out that, before he left, Sasuke had had feelings for her. And that was when Naruto fell for her as well.

When she had tried to convince Shikamaru that she wasn't like the other girls, he fell in love with her too. By trying to spend a little more time with her, she got to know Chouji really well and he soon gained romantic attraction to the brunette.

Kiba Inuzuka fell in love with her by not watching where he was going and running into her. And she had decided to keep Shino company when he was alone one day.

Kankuro had always had feelings for Tenten ever since he had seen her during the Chunin exams. And his brother Gaara had started to pay more attention to her a lot recently.

You could call her Tenten Hyuga, Tenten Uzumaki, Tenten Uchiha, Tenten Inuzuka, Tenten Nara, Tenten Akimichi, or Tenten Aburame, but either way, she was loved by everyone.

---------

(Also dedicated to Erica)

It had to be illegal. And he had to be stupid to be in love with his own sister.

If Kankuro could keep away from her, this wouldn't be a problem. But he couldn't. And he loved Temari with every ounce of passion in him. Not the brother/sister love. _Real_, romantic love.

And how was he to be with someone like her? He certainly wasn't good enough for her, the fact that they were related set aside.

He was desperate for her and he had no way of knowing that she felt the same. That is, until the day she came out with it. He was wondering why Temari seemed nervous about talking to him until she started speaking and the words were a surprise.

"Kankuro, you're going to think this is really strange and we may never be the same again but…I think I'm in love with you."

"The only reason I find it strange," Kankuro said, "is because I never thought you would return my feelings."

---------

(This one is also dedicated to her)

TENTEN'S POV

I kind of thought it was okay and all. I mean, Temari was good looking enough. Hell, she was gorgeous. Problem was, I was a she too. And who knew if Temari would go for a girl like me?

TEMARI'S POV

Tenten…I couldn't get her out of my head. She was perfect in every way. Of course, I had to face that not every girl liked girls and I was sure that Tenten liked Neji or even my brother.

BOTH

I was completely infatuated with no cure.

**A/N: Sorry the last one isn't so good my faithful readers! But anyway, hope these drabbles were good enough for you.**


End file.
